


Birth

by michinmoralless



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other, Spoiler Alert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michinmoralless/pseuds/michinmoralless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoiler alert</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birth

**Spoiler alert**

**스포주의**

내 마음대로 막시모프 쌍둥이를 오해하고 싶었어ㅋㅋ

나에겐 지병이 있어... 중2병이란 지병이ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

 

 

 

 

 

완다와 쌍둥이로 태어나 가장 다행이라고 생각하는 부분은 우리가 여전히 자궁 안에서 태어나지 않아도 된다는 것이다. 완다가 없는 내 세상은 존재하지 않는다. 말하자면 우리는 한 몸의 부분로서 함께 살아가고 있다.

 처음 하이드라 실험에 참여하게 된 날, 나는 우리를 정육점의 고기무게를 재듯 우리를 훑어보는 개자식에게서 완다를 끌어당겼다. 호랑이 굴에 제 발로 들어와 놓고도 그런 식으로 안정감을 느끼는 우리가 우스운지 놈이 웃었다. 난 이 실험이 우리를 언제쯤 끝장낼지 무기력하게 기다리게 만든 스타크의 미사일과 다를 게 없다는 걸 이미 알고 있었다. 하지만 난 선선히 고개를 끄덕였다. 내 손을 꼭 잡은 네가 원하고 있었으니까. 머리가 가는 곳엔 몸도 따라가야지. 난 그거면 족하다.

 

 

 

* * *

**Birth**

* * *

 

 

 

 

 우리가 태어난 곳은 다른 나라는 성인도 들어가지 못하게 하는 내전국이었고 우리는 그곳에서 어린아이로 자라야만 했다. 10살짜리 어린애도 총을 들고 다닌다는 것보다 우리에게 더 두려웠던 건 그곳이 집밖이든 안이든 안전하지 못하다는 끝도 없는 불안감이었다. 우리는 태어나기도 전부터 함께였고 서로가 유일한 위안이었다. 부모님을 덜 사랑했다기 보다는 그들도 그 상황에서는 어린 우리들과 다름없는 존재라는 걸 이미 알았기 때문이다. 우리를 제외한 바깥은 시끄러운 전쟁터였고 밤이면 차라리 죽여 달라고 애원하게 만드는 귀청을 찢는 폭격기 소리를 들으며 우리는 차라리 태어나지 않기로 결심했다. 어디서든 마치 탯줄로 연결 된 것처럼 서로를 이어놓자고. 그렇다면 적어도 우리는 외롭게 죽지 않을 수 있었고 난 그것만으로도 모두가 비명을 지르는 밤, 완다와 안심할 수 있었다.

 

 다른 사람들이 들으면 놀랄 이야기지만 아무리 지옥 같은 곳이라고 할지라도 유년기는 있다. 우리 동네 아이들의 가장 큰 놀이거리는 아직 터지지 않은 지뢰를 해체해서 훈장으로 가지고 돌아오는 것이었다. 우습게도 그 위험천만한 놀이를 어른들은 오히려 칭찬했다. 아이가 산으로 올라가 걸레조각이 될 수 있다는 생각보다도 집밖으로 나갈 위험이 조금이나마 덜었다는 인간적인 이기심 때문이었을 것이다. 전형적으로 생각 없이 몸부터 나가는 성격인 (그래. 나도 알고 있다.) 나는 그런 불나방과 같은 영웅 심리에 몸이 달아있었다. 많은 아이들이 죽었지만 살아 돌아온 친구들이 들고 돌아온 지뢰에 휘둥그레진 내 눈을 보고 완다가 안된다며 다그쳤다. 완다는 12분을 어머니 뱃속에서 더 고민할 정도로 신중해서인지 나보다 항상 더 똑똑했다. 하지만 나는 완다의 똑똑한 말을 듣기엔 이미 지나치게 신이나 있었다. 살아 돌아온 내게 내려질 친구들의 존경과 어른들의 칭찬 그리고 날마다 날 괴롭히는 폭탄소리에게 느껴질 카타르시스. 나는 그런 것에 취해있었다. 그래서 나는 처음으로 완다 몰래 친구들과 작전을 짜고 약속시간을 잡았다. 완다 보다는 못했지만 나는 그때 완다와는 판이하게 다른 멍청하고 어리숙한 어린 내 생각도 참 마음에 들었던 것 같다. 공부보다 대피하는 시간이 더 많은 학교가 끝나고 나는 완다 몰래 친구들과 지뢰가 많다는 산으로 향했다. 내가 원하던 훈장을 따내는 것에는 생각보다 긴 시간이 걸렸고 나는 오밤중에 돌아왔다. 나는 아직도 그 조심성 없는 내가 어떻게 그 산에서 살아 돌아왔는지 모르겠다. 땀투성이 흙투성이가 되어서 두려움과 감동에 도취되어 지뢰를 든 손을 달달 떨며 돌아온 나를 기다리던 건 완다가 없는 집이었다. 완다는 그때까지도 그 산에서 날 찾아다니고 있던 것이다. 곧 폭격이 시작되었고 부모님은 집 밖으로 뛰쳐나가려는 날 붙잡았다. 난 영웅심이 아닌 순수한 두려움으로 정말로 빗발치는 포탄을 뚫고 집밖으로 나가, 니 옆에 있고 싶었다. 니가 없이 나온 세상은 모든 곳이 전쟁터였고 난 안전한 너와 너무나도 떨어져있었다. 니가 없이 버텨내야 할 밤, 아니 어쩌면 앞으로 혼자 헤쳐가야 할 내일이 존재 할 수 있다는 걸 그날 밤 알았다. 내가 안식을 취할 집이 사라질 수 있다는 생각에 나는 처음으로 내내 비명을 질렀다.

 하지만 내가 돌아왔듯이 너는 그 다음날 아침 몇 명의 애들과 함께 돌아왔다. 사실 너는 집안에 있던 나보다 훨씬 멀쩡한 몰골이었고 목이 다 갈라져 괜찮냐는 말도 못하는 날 보고 귀엽게 씩 웃었다. 내가 없는 동안 넌 무섭지 않았는지 괜찮은 건지 나는 니가 느꼈을 감정들이 걱정이 되어 몸부림쳤다. 넌 그런 나보다 편안한 표정으로 날 안심시켰다.

 

 “그 산에는 임시방공호가 있어. 그래서 지뢰가 많은 거고. 수업시간에 다 배웠는데 넌 안 듣고 있었지?” 내가 없어서 무서웠다는 말을 넌 하지 않았다. “그때까지도 거기서 노는 애들이 있길래 방공호가 좁긴 했지만 불러서 같이 숨었어.”

 

 완다는 그리고 여전히 겁에 질린 남자애의 머리를 쓰다듬으며 안심시켰다. 너는 내가 없는 사이에도 새로운 친구를 사귀었고 내일을 가지려고 발버둥 쳤다. 나는 문득 너는 내가 없이 살 수도 있을 거라는 생각이 들었다. 나는 숨이 막히는 듯 했다. 나는 우리의 자궁에서 아직도 태어날 준비가 되지 않았는데. 이것이 전부 내가 혼자 나만의 생각을 가져서 받는 벌 같았다.

 

 “완다.” 나는 그날 결심했다. “앞으로 나 꼭 니 말만 들을게.”

 

 한 몸에 두 개의 머리는 필요 없고, 그게 된다면 완다여야 한다고. 나는 머리의 말을 듣고 따라가 머리와 함께 죽으면 행복할거라고 생각한다.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 울트론과의 전투로 소란스러운 와중에 나는 니가 걱정 돼서 니가 있는 건물 앞에 멈춰 섰다.

 

 “이게 다 우리들 때문이에요. 우리가 한 일로-”

 

 머리인 너는 우리가 한 행동들에 책임을 느끼고 있었다. 생각이 없어서 좋은 점은 아무것도 느끼지 않아도 된다는 거다. 나는 그 책임으로부터 혼자만 숨은 것이 미안해져서 안으로 들어가려고 한다. 그때 느려터진 그 남자가 그 와중에 나 대신 너를 돌봐준다. 어린 우리를 안전하게 대피시켜주겠다고. 하지만 책임을 느끼고 원한다면 원인과 관계없이 우리가 사람들을 구할 수 있을 거라고. 나는 그 실험을 받던 날처럼 너의 결정을 기다리고 너는 어벤져스가 되어 문을 박차고 나온다. 나는 너를 따라 너와 목숨을 걸고 사람들을 구출하러 나간다. 이곳이 어릴 적 그 전쟁터와 다름없는 곳이어도 니가 있기에 나는 도망치지 않는다. 너는 내가 하지 못할 결정을 했고 나는 그런 용감한 니가 자랑스럽다.

 하지만 코어를 지키겠다고 니가 말했을 때 나는 마음에 들지 않았다. 난 사람들을 지키겠다고 했지 너와 떨어지겠다고 한 적이 없다. 니가 나보다 소중한 신념이 생긴 것 같아 서운했다. 넌 죽어도 내 옆에서 나랑 같이 죽기로 약속했잖아. 넌 그런 내 생각을 읽고 우리가 다시 금방 만나게 될 거라며 날 재촉한다. 난 불안하지만 니 신념을 따르기로 한다. 내 목숨을 걸고 다른 사람들을 지키는 일.

 

_그리고 난 해냈다._

 

 참 한심스럽게도 내가 더 이상 니가 없는 내일을 걱정할 필요가 없다는 것에 몸이 노곤해 질만큼 안심이 된다. 대신에 너에게 내가 없는 세상이 주어질 거라는 걸 안다. 새는 알을 깨고 나와야 한다고 한다. 그 알껍질이 내가 될 수 있어서 다행이다. 온몸에 느껴지는 욱신거리는 총상이 이렇게 대단한 너에게 걸맞는 진통이라 웃음이 비식거리며 비져나온다.

 

 “Didn’t see that was coming.”

 

 느린 남자와 어린 아이가 안전해진 것을 확인하고 난 옆으로 쓰러졌다. 널 확인할 필요는 없었다. 너는 예전부터 항상 준비가 되어 있었다. 그 동안 날 위해 함께 자궁 안에 있어줘서 고맙다. 니가 괴로워 하는게 느껴지는 것만 같다. 견뎌내야 한다. 내 고통을 너는 참아낼 수 있을 거다.

내 귓가를 울리는 심박이 느려지는 것을 들었다. 이 소리가 멈추는 순간, 자랑스러운 내 반신 완다 막시모프가 드디어 이 세상에 태어나는 것이다.

 

 

 

 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 피에트로 없는 완다는 상상 되는데 완다 없는 피에트로는 상상 안된다는게 좀 좋은^q^헤~


End file.
